Talk:Champion classes/Specialist/@comment-36591250-20180815062310
Ok here's my opinion: Rename the Marksmen general class into Rangers or Sweepers or something like that. The Marksmen subclass can keep the same name. New class -----> New Ranger subclass, i'm calling it Torturers. They have the range of a typical marksmen, but they trade a bit of their sustained damage for the added bonus of being unburstable / being able to draw out fight / being a threath beyond death. And by drawing out fights they can basic attack for longer. the three main representative would be Kayle and Teemo. Kayle uses her ult and to a lesser extent her q and w to draw out the fight and stack her passive. Teemo blinds enemies granting him a few seconds to deal his damage. even after he dies his poison continues to apply and the threat of his mushrooms remain. in other words, the two aspects of the Torturers are drawing out fights and Benefit with time. Torturers would include: Azir, Mini Gnar, Heimerdinger, Kayle, Kennen, Teemo and possibly kindred. Azir --------------> Torturer. Azir's ult is great at drawing fights out, he benefits from this with his soldier's damages. Cho'gath -------> Battle Mage / Burst mage / Catcher tribrid. Only tribrid in the game. Maybe Vanguard? The guy is so many things... Fiddlesticks ---> Battle Mage / Burst mage hybrid. He has the heals and aoe of a Battle mage with the burst of a Burst mage, but not their sustainability / reliable cc (respectively). Gangplank ----> Skirmisher. What's not Skirmisher about Gangplank? Constant damage, survivability, hard to disengage, it's all here. Gnar ------------> Mini Gnar is a Torturer, the slows and the hop draw out the fight until his bar becomes full. Then, Mega Gnar is a Vanguard with Mini's hop being the engage tool. Graves ---------> Skirmisher / Marksmen. Yeah that's one weird combination but it makes sense when you think about it. His ult makes up for the range deficit. Heimerdinger -> Battle Mage / Torturer. He gets huge benifits in drawing out the fight as his turrets deal massive amount of sustained damage. He uses his E and Passive to do so. Kayle -----------> Torturer. Great sustained damage, draws out fights, i explained already. Kennen --------> Burst Mage / Torturer hybrid. I'll be fully honest i've never really understood how kennen was supposed to be played so i'm just random guessing here. Nidalee --------> The human form is an Artillery mage, The cougar form is a Diver. i don't see how the human form could possibly not be Artillery. Quinn ----------> Marksmen / Assassin hybrid. Half the burst and mobility of an Assassin with half the sustained damage and range of a Marksman Singed --------> Battle Mage. Sustained aoe damage, durability, cc. He's just a classic Battle mage. If singed has something wrong with him it's his position not his role. No one should be closer to your own nexus then you are. That's just wrong man. Teemo --------> Torturer. The model Torturer. In every sense of the word. Zilean ---------> Enchanter / Burst Mage hybrid.